The present invention is directed to a lid with an adjustable pouring mechanism, and more particularly to a mixing lid with a flow control pouring device for containers used on stirring machines.
The lids of this type are particularly adapted to be mounted on the primary color or paint containers for automobile body work and are used in connection with paint stirring machines. The lids typically include a stirring assembly and are mounted on top of an open container that includes tint or primary color which is used to formulate a refinish paint. In order to prevent the pigments in the tint from settling out, the mixing or stirring assembly is automatically rotated several times a day by connecting to a rotating device which turns the impellers of the mixing assembly inside the container. In this manner, the tint is maintained in a homogeneously mixed state and properly formulated refinish paint is obtained.
Conventional lids of this type, however, suffer from many disadvantages, such as leaky shaft, pouring inaccuracy due to improperly metered or wide spout opening, clogging up of the spout, the lid jamming open, the sticking of the spout opening due to the paint residue accumulating around the spout area, the lid snapping off the paint container due to weak metal seams, the clogging up of the vent hole, etc. In addition, the conventional lids are expensive to manufacture and require time consuming assembly. Illustrative examples of the conventional lids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,648 issued Jun. 14, 1988 to Krydiak and 4,793,528 issued Dec. 27, 1988 to Krzywdziak.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the industry, for a mixing lid with a pouring device which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble, and which does not have the drawbacks associated with conventional lids of that type.